clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin App
The Club Penguin App (formerly named My Penguin) was a free mobile application for Club Penguin, fully released on May 9, 2013 for Apple devices and December 18, 2014 for Android devices. The app was compatible with any of the aforementioned brands with operating systems of either iOS 7 or Android 4.0.3Can I play the Club Penguin App on my Android device? and above. In addition to being released for iPads on May 9, 2013, the app was available to download for iPhone and iPod on April 16, 2014. The app was discontinued and removed from the App Store and Google Play on February 27, 2017. Unlike other discontinued Club Penguin mobile games, such as the Puffle Launch App, no features of the app can be accessed beyond the title screen. Summary Both versions of the game offered a new art style towards Club Penguin; turning the traditional sprite artwork into a 3D model which was used by penguins and puffles. In addition, they both allowed you to play most of the games from the desktop version (however on Android the game does not host Card-Jitsu Snow). Features #'Edit Penguin:' Can edit your penguin's clothing. #'Buddy List:' Brings up your Buddy List, and allows you to throw a snowball at your friends. You can also accept or deny friend requests through the app. #'Penguin Style:' Can buy clothes from a Penguin Style catalog, including mobile exclusive items. #'Blog:' Can read the latest posts from the What's New Blog. #'Videos:' Can watch the latest videos from Club Penguin's YouTube channel. Was removed in version 1.2. #'Games:' Can play Club Penguin minigames such as Puffle Rescue, Puffle Roundup, Ice Fishing, Pufflescape, Sushi Drop, Card-Jitsu Snow, Jetpack Boost, Bean Counters, Pizzatron 3000, and Smoothie Smash. #'3D artwork:' A new type of penguin sprite was shown in WaddleOn Episode 6, and in the corner a small print stated "My Penguin footage shown." This sprite is seen when waddling around in igloos. It took the team one year to make every single item in 3D. #'Igloos:' Can edit and visit other igloos. #'Rooms:' Can visit rooms on the island such as the Town Center, Coffee Shop, Dance Club, Clothes Shop, Dock, Beach, Lighthouse, Beacon, Snow Forts, Pizza Parlor, Skatepark, and Mine Shack. #'Jump to Friend:' Can Jump to Friends by clicking on their player card and then clicking on a little curvy white arrow. Release Party Exclusive items Supported countries Glitches These are glitches found in the different versions of the app. Unless otherwise stated, each glitch has NOT been fixed. Version 1.0 *Some of the item files have not been added to the game. *The Amulet does not show your Card-Jitsu status. *When you edit your player card, the items appear but your penguin does not. *Sometimes if you try to throw a snowball it would not work. *Sometimes your Buddy List would not work right. *There was a glitch where you could get 1,000,000 coins on Club Penguin using the app. This link shows how. *There was a white gap in the shape of a stripe between the MEMBER Badge and the stripes. *In the Penguin Style and Better Igloos catalog, you cannot get the secret items. Version 1.1 *In version 1.1, the member icon doesn't show up on your player card. Version 1.2 *If you go to an igloo, it lets you say numbers and special characters which you can't use online (like @', '#, ^', '%, '-', etc.) *Many new items like the Yellow Hoodie (unlockable Version) and an old item, the Fish Dog Vendor Pouch is invisible in-game. *Sometimes when you change your outfit, it does not change. Version 1.3 *If you enter to any room and tap anywhere very shortly after you entered, your penguin will go to this place very quickly. *When loading clothing items in game, the penguin will turn blue, silver or pink. Version 1.6.15 *If you wear the Noir Detective Coat, it will appear as a Black O'berry Hoodie on your Player Card. Versions iOS :Requires iOS 7.0 or later. Compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. Optimized for iPhone 5. |} Android :Requires Android 4.0.3 or later. |} Trivia *When you played a game, you could earn coins, which were synced with your penguin. *If you had a friend playing this app, they would appear online in your friends list as "Mobile" on the desktop version of the game. *It was confirmed by Spike Hike that it would be only for the iPad at first, but it would be available for other smartphones soon. *Playing games would grant the player a sushi for a turn in the game, Sushi Drop. The player could collect coins depending on where the sushi ends up, and rarely, an item. *The app reached very high spots on the app charts reaching #1 in Canada, #2 in the UK and USA. *Unused files were found inside the app's code, including code for "Gift Cards", "Messages", a "News Feed", and even a color. Many different unused languages were also found.My Penguin App Files Give Hints Of What’s To Come *Oddly, you could remove mascots you became friends with on your Buddy List from this app. *The person behind the hit apps Where's My Water? and Where's My Perry? is the head of the mobile team who created this app.Club Penguin Removes Puffle Launch from the App Store comment *The new penguin model used in this app was first shown in WaddleOn Episode 6. **This was confirmed in a blog post by Spike Hike on August 19, 2013.VIDEO: New My Penguin Avatar Sneak Peek! *The song Party In My Iggy was released for the 1.2 update. *Server Jumping was launched on an update for this app, confirmed by Spike Hike, though it is called Jump to Friend, because the app does not have servers.Club Penguin’s Spike Hike Answers Your Questions! *Puffles were first added in the version 1.4 update. *If you threw a snowball in a room where the snowball changes to something else, such as a water balloon or food, the snowball will not change. *The Android version did not have Card-Jitsu Snow. *This app was in development since December 2012.https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/548261679612444673 *On December 25, 2014 at 3pm PST, there were more players online on the app than the website for the first time ever.https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/548261279538741248 *Its servers went offline on March 30, 2017, along with the desktop version. Gallery Music See also *Puffle Launch App References External links *iPhone and iPod Touch version confirmation *Android version confirmation *Android version launching date confirmation